One Honest Heart
by Gatomon1
Summary: Hmmm...Mimi and Matt break up, but, when the get back together, Mimi realizes that she loves someone else. But, what happens when a strange guy tries to commit murder? Please read and review!
1. One Honest Heart part 1

Mimi walked into the apartment that she shared with Sora and slammed the door behind her. 

"Whoa! Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora demanded standing up from the kitchen table where she had sat, talking with Kari.

"He broke up with me!" Mimi fumed.

"Who? Matt!?" Kari sounded incredulous.

"Yes! He said that he didn't think we were right for each other! I bet you _anything_ that he's in love with someone else!"

"Well…you could date Joe," Sora suggested.

Mimi sighed. "Sora, I _did_ date Joe! Two years ago, remember? He fell in love with someone else!"

"What about Izzy?" Kari asked.

Mimi sighed again and turned to face the younger girl. "I _did_ date Izzy, in case you forgot! _Three_ years ago, remember? He also fell in love with someone else!" she shook her head. "What is it with them? No matter _who_ I date, they _always_ fall in love with some one else! I mean, can't I find _one_ honest heart?"

"Well…there's…" Sora thought for a moment. "Tai!" she found the name that she had been looking for.

"Yeah! You could date Tai! That would get your mind off Matt!" Kari agreed.

Mimi sighed once again. "_Tai?_ Date _Tai?_"

"What's wrong with Tai? If there's anything wrong with my brother, then I want to know!" Kari demanded.

"Kari, there is _nothing_ wrong with Tai, okay? I was just…surprised!" Mimi turned back towards the door. "I'm going to go for a walk," she announced, walking out the door.

She began to walk towards the park, trying hard to clear her mind. She was upset, she just tried not to show it. She eventually reached her destination, and sat down in the shade beneath a large, leafy tree. She didn't hear the soft footsteps walk towards her. She didn't even know that someone was there, until he spoke.

"So. What's wrong?"

Mimi whirled around to see Tai. "Wrong? Nothings wrong! Why would something be wrong?" Mimi asked, her voice slightly high pitched.

"For one thing, you have a really upset look on your face! Another thing, just a few seconds ago, your voice became really high pitched! So, what's wrong? Maybe I can help!" he gently sat down beside her.

"Oh. Well…Matt broke up with me," Mimi said, trying to sound as if she really didn't care about it.

Tai looked surprised. "Oh! Well…if you want, I can talk to him. You know…try to get him to change his mind…I _am_ his best friend, after all! Maybe he would listen to me!"

"Would you!? That would be great!" Mimi replied enthusiastically. _He's really nice!_ The thought snuck up on her and launched itself into her mind so suddenly, that she was startled. 

Tai stood up. "Well, I'd better go talk to Matt!" he turned away and started to walk away.

"Tai?" Mimi called after him. Tai turned slightly back towards her. "Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

He gave a slight smile. "Well…I guess I have nothing better to do," he replied. 

Mimi looked closely at his face as he started to turn away again. _That's not the real reason, is it?_ She thought. _There's something more. But I don't know what._ She didn't say this outloud, however.

Tai began to walk away, heading towards his car. _That's not the real reason, though, Mimi._ He thought. _I just want to make you happy._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mimi sighed and opened the door to the apartment. And, for some reason, she felt her mind wandering back to the talk that she had had with Tai. _He probably has an honest heart. He probably wouldn't break up with me,_ she thought to herself. _Quit it! You're in love with Matt!_ She immediately berated herself afterward.

Upon entering the living room, she flopped down onto the couch, closing her eyes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_"Mimi!" she heard a voice shout her name. She turned and saw a brown haired boy running towards her. She then turned to see what he was pointing at, his eyes wide with terror._

When she turned, she was staring down the silver barrel of a gun. A gun that, if she made one wrong movement, she knew would blast her head off. Then, she saw where the gun was pointing. It was pointed at the brown haired boy. The one that had warned her. She turned back to the gun. The person holding it put his hand on the trigger, and fired. The bullet flew as if in slow motion. Mimi followed it with her eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream, as she saw it race towards the boy. Tai.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Ahhh!" Mimi bolted upright, sweat poring down her face. She looked around, expecting to be looking down the barrel of a silver gun at any moment, now. "It was just a dream!" she realized, pushing her damp-with-sweat hair out of her face. She slowly stood up and started towards the kitchen, walking over to the sink, and turning the tap on. She cupped her hands and let them fill with cold water, splashing it onto her face. 

"Riiiinnnggg! Riiiinnnggg! Riiiinnnggg!" 

Mimi jumped into the air, whirling around towards where the sound was coming from. "It's just the phone!" she whispered, slowly reaching for it, her hand shaking from her fright.

"Hey! Mimi?" she heard a familiar voice. It was Tai.

"Tai! It's you!" Mimi exclaimed, relief evident in her voice.

"Well, yeah! Where you expecting someone else?"

Mimi shook her head, then remembered that he couldn't see her. "No," she replied. "Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think he listened," Tai replied. He paused for a moment. "Mimi? Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened! I mean…I just had a dream!" she replied.

"Oh. Well…I guess Matt might be calling sometime," came Tai's voice again. "Look…I've got to leave. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah! Oh, and thanks, Tai!" Mimi replied.

She slowly hung up the phone. As she did so, a thought pushed it's way into her mind for the second time that day. _Tai would probably have an honest heart. I wonder if Matt will break up with me, again. Tai probably wouldn't ever break up with me…_

"Stop it!" Mimi hissed to herself. Then, just then, the phone rang again. Mimi slowly reached for the phone once again. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mimi!" It was Matt.

"Matt!" Mimi exclaimed happily. 

"Look, Mimi. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Mimi exclaimed into the receiver. 

"Can I come over? We need to talk."

"Yeah! Sure! I'll see you in a few minutes!" Mimi then hung up the phone.

She walked over towards her room to change. But, for some reason…she didn't feel completely satisfied. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself outloud. "I should be _happy!_ I should be _walking on air!_ But…I don't _feel_ happy! I feel as if…as if it's not…not _right!"_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hey, Mimi!" Mimi turned, and found herself staring into Tai's eyes. She blushed slightly and turned slightly away. She didn't want to admit that she had walked down to the park in hopes of seeing Tai.

"Hey, Tai," she replied quietly.

"So. Did he talk to you?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah." Mimi replied with one word. And, for some reason, upon looking back up at Tai, he didn't look exactly thrilled. In fact…neither did Mimi. She quickly stood up. "I've got to leave," she said quickly. "I'll see you later, Tai." And she quickly walked away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"No! Noooooooo! No! Don't touch me!"

"Mimi! Mimi, wake up!" Sora shook her friends shoulder.

"No!!!! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

"_Mimi_! _Wake up!"_ Sora shouted, shaking Mimi's shoulder once again.

Mimi's eyes flew open, and she sat up jerkily. "It…It was that…that dream again!" she murmured.

"_What_ dream?" Sora demanded.

Mimi shook her head. "It was just a bad dream," she replied, not feeling like explaining the whole dream. "I'm going back to sleep!" she turned over onto her side and was soon fast asleep. Sora quietly walked out of the room and into her own bedroom. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Knock, knock!" 

Mimi slowly stood up from where she sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, running towards the door and flinging it open. She was surprised to see someone with brown hair standing on the doormat.

"Tai! Come in!" 

"No. You come out here! I feel like walking," Tai replied.

Mimi nodded and jammed her feet into her shoes, hurrying out the door and locking it behind her. For some reason she couldn't explain, she was happy. Happy to be with Tai. Happy to be talking to him. _Can…can I possible _like_ Tai?_ She asked herself. It seemed highly possible, the way she had been thinking of him lately. 

"I need to talk to you," Tai began after several moments of silence as the slowly walked along.

Mimi just nodded. "Just one thing," she said. "What exactly did you say to Matt?

Tai smiled. "I told him that he should have thought twice about breaking up with you. That if he didn't get back together with you, then that I knew someone who would gladly take his place.

"Who…" Mimi demanded.

"Mimi…" his voice trail off and he looked at her. Or rather, looked past her.

"What…?" she asked. Tai's eyes were wide. And, for several seconds, everything was silent. The next events happened as if from far off.

"Mimi!" she heard a voice shout her name. She turned and saw a brown haired boy running towards her. She then turned to see what he was pointing at, his eyes wide with terror.

When she turned, she was staring down the silver barrel of a gun. A gun that, if she made one wrong movement, she knew would blast her head off. Then, she saw where the gun was pointing. It was pointed at the brown haired boy. The one that had warned her. She turned back to the gun. The person holding it put his hand on the trigger, and fired. The bullet flew as if in slow motion. Mimi followed it with her eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream, as she saw it race towards the boy. Tai.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mimi looked down at the boy who lay ever so still on the hospital bed. It had happened. Her dream. It had happened exactly as it had happened in her dream. And, now she knew. Now, she knew that she did indeed love Tai. As she had seen that bullet racing towards him, her mouth open in a silent scream, her heart had almost been torn from her chest.

Now, she looked down at him, lying on the hospital bed. She heard the door to the room quietly open. She slowly looked up, and saw Matt. And, she knew that she had to tell him. Tell him that she no longer loved him.

"Matt? I need to tell you something…" she let her voice dwindle off into nothing.

Matt looked at her face, then down at Tai. "Mimi, I can tell. You love him, don't you? You love Tai. I can see it on your face. And, I know that he has loved you for a long time. It's okay Mimi."

Mimi looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Matt," she whispered.

Matt gave her a small smile. "Like I said. It's okay. Because, to tell you the truth, I also love someone else." He looked at her. "Can we just be friends?" he asked.

Mimi gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Just friends."

And then, Matt turned and left the room.

Mimi looked back down at Tai. "I love you, Tai," she whispered. As she spoke these words, his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mimi?"

"Tai! Your awake!" Mimi's face lit up as a smile crossed onto it. "Tai…I need to know something…" She looked down into his eyes. She had to know…know if Matt had been right…if Tai really _did_ love her. But, as she looked deeply into his eyes, she slowly closed her mouth. His eyes said everything that she needed to know. And, she was sure that she had finally found one honest heart.

Just then, and evil, sinister laugh interrupted her thoughts. Her head flew up, and she looked towards the place that the sound had come from.

"Well, well, well," the voice sneered. It came from a man all dressed in black. And, at that moment, Mimi found herself staring down the barrel of a silver gun.

To be continued…

Okay, I know that that was extremely lame! But please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


	2. One Honest Heart part 2

"Get up!" the stranger ordered.

Mimi just started shaking. She was shaking so hard that she couldn't possible stand up. "W…wh…why?" she stammered.

The stranger just sneered and placed his right index finger on the trigger of his gun. "I said…get up!" his voice was low and menacing. 

When Mimi still didn't move, he walked over to her and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Leave her alone!" Tai hissed, trying to push himself up in order to help Mimi. 

"And why should I?" the stranger let go of Mimi's arm for a second, brung back his fist, and smashed it into Tai's face. A small trickled of bright red blood slowly made it's way down his face and onto the white pillow that he was propped up against. The impact of the fist was enough to put Tai back into unconsciousness.

The stranger then grabbed Mimi's arm again, and dragged her towards the door.

"Wh…wh…who are you?" Mimi demanded, her voice shaking as she tried to twist around to see if Tai was okay.

"That doesn't matter! You can call me Dallas, though." He sneered again, and turned slightly to look at Tai. "That should be enough to keep him out of it until I can take care of him!"

This remark frightened Mimi. "What are you going to do to him?" she whispered, her fright for herself vanishing as she thought of all the horrible things that Dallas could do to Tai. 

"You'll see," was the sneering reply.

Mimi let out a small whimper as Dallas twisted her arm. 

"Now. We are going to go for a little ride," he announced, whispering into her ear so that no one else could hear what he was saying. "And your not going to say anything. You are going to pretend that you are going with me _willingly_." His mouth curled into an evil grin. "I can easily kill him, after all," he nodded towards Tai. "And, Mimi, I've been watching you. I know where your friends live…I know where your parents live…you wouldn't want to endanger the lives of so many people, now, would you?" 

Mimi shook her head. Inside, her heart was breaking. Dallas could kill Tai at any moment. At any moment, she could lose her one honest heart. 

"Good." Dallas slipped his gun inside his jacket. "I'll shoot you at any time, if I have to, Mimi," he reminded her. "No matter who sees me." And them, grabbing hold of her arm once again, he waited for her to start walking.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi looked up at the ceiling of the small room. She then looked around. The walls were plain and white. The floor was un-carpeted. Hardly the place that she would have chosen to stay in. Of course…she hadn't had the choice. And besides…it was the farthest thing from her mind. Her mind was full of unwelcome images of whatever Dallas had left to do to Tai. She then looked down at her feet. They were bound to the hard chair that she sat on, and her hands were tied behind her back. Dallas had wrapped Duck tape around her face, so that she wouldn't be able to talk or make any noises while he was gone. 

She once again looked hopelessly around the room. _Poor Tai! He could be dead right this moment! No! I won't believe that! I would know if he's dead!_ She thought. _But…I may lose my one honest heart! If only there was something I could do…if only I could get free…then I could get to the police…or someone like that!_

Her mind wandered back to what he had said while tying her bonds. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I didn't exactly want to do this to you, Mimi. After all, it's not _you_that I hold a grudge against!" he had said in that evil, sinister voice of his. "I only wanted to get _him,_" Mimi had known that Dallas had meant Tai. There was no one else that he could have meant.

"But why?" Mimi had cried.

An angry look had crossed onto Dallas's face. "_Do you know what he's done to me?_" he shouted. He stood still for a moment, regaining his calm. He then continued. "Or rather…not to me. To my father! His Grandfather…" he stopped for a moment. "His Grandfather ruined my Father's life! It was because of him that my Father died! All because his Grandfather sent him to jail! My father didn't mean it! _He didn't mean it!_ _Do you hear me? He didn't mean it!_"

A frightened look had crossed onto Mimi's face.

Dallas once again paused for a moment, once again regaining his calm. "His Grandfather sent my father to jail. All because my father had been found in his Grandfather's home! _He didn't mean to break into the house! He was just looking for what was rightfully his! He hung himself! Do you hear me? He hung himself!_" Dallas was breathing hard, his face red with rage. "And this is the best way that I can think of to get back at him! To kill his grand child, but also to torture you! That'll show him! Before I kill him, I'll explain in detail to your boyfriend what I have done to you. I can't wait to see the look of horror on his face!"

Mimi had begun to get more frightened by the second. Dallas quickly finished tightening her bonds. 

"There. I promise you that I'll explain in detail his last moments to you!" then he had turned and left.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi's mind relived those frightening moments over and over again. _If only I could do something… _She looked over to the nearest wall. It was only a few feet away. But, it seemed like it was more like a million feet away. She took a deep breath, and then, in a quick movement, jerked her body forward. The chair moved along with her a few inches. _If only I can reach that wall…then…maybe I could make some kind of noise…_She jerked forward again, and moved forward a few more inches.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The hospital receptionist lay down her book, and rested her head on her hands. It was so late…sleep…her eyes slowly closed, and soon, she was fast asleep. So, she didn't notice the black-as-night shadow creep quietly past her.

_Good!_ Dallas thought. _She's asleep! Now! Now is the time for my revenge!_ He quietly headed towards the room in which he knew Tai lay.

He eventually found his way through the dark towards the right room. He now stood over the sleeping figure, the light from his flashlight illuminating Tai's face. He carefully pulled a knife out of his jacket.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After what seemed like forever, Mimi had finally reached the nearest wall. Having reached her destination, she gathered up the last of her strength, and managed to throw her body against the wall, trying to make as much noise as she could. She tried to scream, but it only came out as a muffle. She waited…and waited…and waited…but no one came. She closed her eyes in defeat, and an unwelcome tear gently slipped down her face. It was no use. Tai would die. And she probably would, too. If only…if only one honest heart would help her…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At that moment, Tai's eyes fluttered open. He stared up in horror at Dallas and the gleaming knife in his hand.

"Now! Now! My revenge!" Dallas hissed. He then remembered his promise to Mimi. "I almost forgot! I have her! I have Mimi! Right now, she is tied up in a small room in my basement! You should have seen the look of fright she gave me!" Dallas sneered, enjoying the look of horror that crossed onto Tai's face. "And now, the moment that we have all been waiting for!" he whispered, as if he were some kind of announcer. He bent down, and once again, knocked Tai out, slamming his fist into his face. He then slowly slit Tai's wrists, cutting into his veins. Then, he left.

_Good! Now, let's just hope that no one finds him!_ Dallas thought, grinning evilly once he reached the outside. At that moment, the moon appeared from behind the clouds, and illuminated his face, making the sinister grin on his face look even more sinister.

To be continued…

Okay, I know that was short! But, I need to leave you guys in suspense, somehow! Please tell me what you think! Oh, and remember, Kate! If you kill me now, you'll never know how it turns out!

Gatomon_1


	3. One Honest Heart part 3

"I'm back!" Dallas said in his sneering voice as he walked into the small room, which had been occupied by Mimi for the last little while. His eyes took in the scene…Mimi beside the wall, her head leaning against it, her shoulders drooping in defeat and exhaustion. "I see that you've been busy while was been gone," his voice became even colder.

Mimi slightly rose her head and stared in hatred at him. 

"Now! I _promised you_ that I would tell you of his final moments!" Dallas let forth an evil laugh. "I slit his wrists, Mimi. He will soon die from the blood loss. You should have seen his face when he realized what was going to happen!" Dallas laughed evilly once again. "Oh, he's not dead, yet! But he will be, soon!"

Mimi's head dropped back down, and she blinked her eyes rapidly to try to keep the tears away. She refused to give him that small satisfaction. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The nurse sleepily walked down the hallway, checking into each room that she passed to make sure that the patients were okay. She eventually reached the room in which Tai lay, bleeding to death, right in the hospital. She slowly cracked open his door, then pushed it open wider. What she saw made her stomach churn. Tai lay, his face pale against the pillow, one arm laying on the blanket, the other dangling over the edge of the bed. There was blood all over the blanket that covered him, and more dripping onto the floor, forming a small pool of blood right beside his bed.

She tried not to scream; if she did, she would wake up the other patients; but she couldn't hold it in. She opened her mouth and let out a terrified, horrified, sickened scream that even woke the receptionist, three floor down, and made her come running.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Now. Since you know what I did, I can _never_ let you get lose! And, to prevent that from happening, I must kill you!" Dallas walked over to a small desk on the far side of the room. He pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock on the third out of three drawers. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a pistol. Walking back over to Mimi, he stroked its surface before placing his hand on the trigger.

Suddenly, a startling scream raged through the room. "NOOO!" turning slightly, Mimi was surprised to see her friends. The other Digidestined. It was Sora who had screamed, terrified at the prospect that Mimi was about to be shot. 

Dallas once again laughed. 

_I am _so _sick of that laugh!_ Mimi thought. _It reminds me of Myotismon, for some reason…really annoying!_

Dallas turned back to Mimi, and pulled the trigger. The bullet raced through the air towards Mimi.

Mimi stared at the bullet as it raced towards her. She now knew what Tai must have felt like just as he was about to be shot. The bullet seemed to slow down, almost as if in slow motion. _I guess I'll soon be able to be with my one honest heart,_ she thought. She turned slightly towards her friends, and gave them a small, brave smile, just before the bullet hit her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sora looked down at her best friend, who lay on the hospital bed. Tai lay in the next room, just as close to death as Mimi was. Just then, Joe walked in. He looked at Mimi, then a saddened expression crossed onto his face as he walked up to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But she's dead." He shook his head sadly. 

At that moment, one of the nurses rushed into the room. "Dr. Kido? I'm afraid that Tai Kamiya…he just died!"

Sora let the tears run down her face. Her best friend was gone. Tai was also gone. They had died at the same time…At least now they were together. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dallas sat quietly in his jail cell. The news had just come that Mimi and Tai had both died. He smirked. _At least it's worth it to be in here,_ he thought. _At least I achieved what I set out to do! Now, all I need to do is set my next plan into action!_ For Dallas had come up with another plan. A plan to escape. A plan to kill all of Mimi and Tai's friends.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi looked down at the hospital room. Sora sat by her body, crying, as Joe stood next to her, his head hanging down, an expression of extreme sadness on his face. At that moment, a nurse hurried into the room. Mimi had suddenly been floating in the sky, high above everything and everyone. Upon looking down at herself, she could see right through herself. Suddenly, Mimi could feel someone's presence, and she turned around, only to be staring into Tai's eyes. She gave a small smile as he walked towards her. She turned her attention back to the room that she had been looking down into. _I've died, _she realized numbly. _I've died. My body is down there, while my soul is up here. _She turned back to Tai. _I take it that Tai died, too_. She added to her thoughts. Then, something outside the window of the room that she looked down into caught her attention. Someone dressed in black, right down to the hood that covered his head. But, there was no mistaking the eyes that looked out and through the window. No mistaking the evil, evil eyes as he pointed the gun through the window, and aimed it at her two friends who were standing there, not expecting a thing. A horrified look crossed onto her face as her eyes met Tai's. 

To be continued…

Okay, so that was short! But I need to create suspense _somehow!_

Gatomon_1


	4. One Honest Heart part 4

Okay, this is the final part of "One Honest Heart" and I dedicate it to all the _wonderful_ people who have read and reviewed the other parts of this story! 

"_Noooooooo!" _Mimi screamed, even though her voice could not be heard by anyone that was still alive. She looked towards Tai. He had the same look of despair on his face. Mimi once again looked towards Dallas. He had his gun pointed at Joe's head, but neither Joe nor Sora noticed. She let her head fall slightly. Her friends were going to die. All of them. Dallas would, for sure, make sure that they were all dead before he went away. 

At that moment, Joe brung his head up. His eyes met with Dallas's. Dallas placed his finger on the trigger, and was just about to shot, when the door to the room swung open, and Matt, TK, Kari, and Izzy hurried in. Dallas didn't hesitate, now. As Mimi and Tai watched with horror from above, and the others watched in terror from down below, Dallas pulled the trigger, and let the bullet fly towards Joe.

Someone screamed; but Mimi couldn't be sure who it was. She finally concluded that it must have been Kari, for Dallas whirled around and pointed the gun at her. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tai screeched. But, there was nothing he could do. He was dead. He couldn't save her. As they watched, Joe suddenly appeared with them, and Mimi knew that he, too, was dead. It wasn't long before Kari, too, was dead and standing with them.

TK was next, with Matt screaming the whole time. And, because of that, Matt was soon with TK again. They appeared with the now large group above the room. The now large group of their dead friends. Seconds later, Izzy joined them, having been shot right through the head.

Sora was the only one still living. She looked up at Dallas with fright, surprise, anger, but most astonishing of all, love. "Dallas…" she let her voice trail off.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Sora?" Dallas sneered in his familiar voice. Sora nodded her head slowly.

Mimi couldn't believe her ears. Sora…knew…Dallas? But…how? She stared down at her best friend and her worst enemy, and listened closely so as not to miss a word of their exchange. 

"Dallas…_why?"_ Sora demanded. "You were never like this…before!"

"I've changed, Sora," was Dallas's reply. "That is…outwardly. Inwardly, I've _always_ felt like this! I've _always_ planned on killing them! It's just recently that I've _outwardly_ showed it though!" he sneered. "I only dated you to get to know _them_ better! To plan _their _deaths!" he laughed.

Mimi was shocked. _Dated? She DATED Dallas?_ Mimi was more then horrified. She watched as her best friend's eyes filled with tears.

"Is that it? Just to plan their deaths? You _used_ me?" Sora choked out. It was easy for Mimi to see that Sora did not exactly feel the same way that Dallas did.

"What? You thought you actually _meant something_ to me? Think again, Sora, dear!"

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Sora demanded.

"Oh, I will. Sooner or later. Maybe sooner. Maybe later…"

"Just kill me! I _want_to die, now!" Sora cried,

"And why is that, Sora?"

"Because, other than my friends, you were the only thing that meant _anything_to me! And now, my friends are gone! And, it's easy to see that you are gone from my grasp as well! For the whole year after you left up until now, I haven't loved anyone else! And, now that you are gone, as well as my friends, _just kill me!"_

"Very well," Dallas stated coolly, raising his gun one last time. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew towards Sora. The last thing she saw, was Dallas staring at her coldly. And that was the last thing she ever saw; she never again saw the dead bodies of her friends, and she didn't see Dallas slip back out the window.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Where's Sora?" Mimi demanded. It was one hour after Sora, too, had been killed, but she had not yet joined the others.

Izzy shook his head. "I don't know. We're all dead…and so we're here…but Sora is dead too…so she should be here as well!"

"Strange!" Kari exclaimed.

"Whether it is strange or not matters nothing right now," a strange voice replied. Kari whirled around to see who had responded to her comment. 

Before the Digidestined, stood two girls. It had been one with reddish-blond hair that was styled somewhat like Mimi's and blue eyes. She wore a white dress, and had a flower in her hair.

"And you are…?" Joe let his voice trail off.

"Who we are doesn't matter, either," the other girl replied. She had dirty blond hair, with streaks of white, black, red, and brown, sea green eyes, and wore all green.

"What _does _matter, is that we have come to tell you how to re-reach your bodies," the first girl replied.

"Here is what you do…each of you must show what your crest means," the girl with the dirty-blond hair continued. "Like you, for instance," she pointed a finger at Tai, and smiled at him. "You have the Crest of Courage. So, you must show an act of courage. But…you have to really mean it."

"The same goes for all of you," the girl with the reddish-blond hair picked up. "Once you have shown the act of your Crest, you will be reunited with your bodies."

"But…what about Sora? What will happen to her? She…she's not here!" Mimi questioned. 

"Will she be able to be reunited with her body, too?" Kari added to Mimi's question.

"You will see in time," both of the girls replied at the same time.

"Um…could we _please_ get your names? That way we at least know who we're talking to!" Matt queried.

Each of the girls looked at each other, and gave the other a slight nod. The first girl, the one with the white dress, stepped forward slightly. "I'm Saph," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Kate," the other girl, the one wearing all green added. "Now! You must get started!" and, turning, both Kate and Saph started to leave.

"Oh! And, one more thing! You must commit the act of your Crest without knowing it! By doing it intentionally, it will not work! It does not work, that way!" Saph added this last bit of information.

"And remember…you have a time limmit! A time limit, before Dallas comes back!" Kate told them, before she and Saph turned and left.

"Oh, _wonderful!"_ Joe complained, stressing the last word.

"Don't worry, Joe! We'll make it! Saph and Kate wouldn't have told us about it if it weren't possible! Don't give up hope!" TK tried to reassure his friend, not knowing what he was doing. 

At that moment, TK disappeared. 

"TK!" Matt shouted. Then, looking down, he saw the once-dead body of his younger brother stir slightly.

"He showed an act of hope!" Izzy explained. And, at that moment, Izzy, too was gone.

"And Izzy showed an act of knowledge, by explaining what happened! It really _does_work!" Kari exclaimed. 

"So. Do we just sit here and wait for someone to commit some act, or what?" Matt asked with a sigh.

"_I don't know!"_ Mimi's voice was getting really frustrated. "Am I _supposed_ to know?" she looked away and took several deep breaths. She then turned back to Matt. "Sorry. I'm just worried about Sora."

Matt smiled. "No problem! We're friends, remember?" and, at that moment, Matt was gone.

"I get it!" Tai exclaimed. "We just be _ourselves!"_

"But what do we do until we do what we're supposed to?" Kari asked, looking up at her brother and two remaining friends. She then looked down into the room below her, where TK, Matt, and Izzy stood, gathered around Sora's body, occasionally looking up, as if wondering when their four, still-dead friends would join them back in the world of the living. 

"Just don't worry about it! Good 'ole Joe is here to rely on!" Joe replied cheerfully. And then, suddenly, Joe was no longer with them, but looking up into space from the room below.

"Just three of us left," Kari mentioned, watching her brother and Mimi. They stood close together, Mimi clutching Tai's hand.

"Your really worried about Sora, aren't you, Mimi?" Kari asked softly. 

Mimi nodded her head. "She's my best friend!" she whispered.

"Don't worry! We'll find away to bring her back! There's _got_ to be a way, somewhere!"

And then, Tai watched as his younger sister disappeared. He then turned to Mimi, and gave her a quick hug. "We'll soon be down there, with everyone else! And Kari is right! We'll find away to bring Sora back!" he looked back down at where Kari was now talking with TK. "I'm just glad she's safe. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. So, I'm just glad that she's out of it's reach," he said softly.

"You can feel it, too?" Mimi asked, surprised.

"Feel what?"

"That something bad is going to happen! I though that it was just me…!"

"No. It wasn't just you. Something bad is going to happen!" Tai sounded convinced.

"But of _course_ it is!" at that moment, they heard a sneering voice. Mimi knew who it was even before she turned around. Dallas.

"How did you get here!?!?" Tai demanded harshly, moving in front of Mimi as if to protect her.

"Oh, I have my ways!" Dallas replied, laughing his now familiar laugh. "Actually…I'm no _only_cold blooded…" he was interrupted by a whisper from Mimi to Matt.

"At least he admits that!"

Dallas stared coldly at her, before continuing. "…I am _also_ a genius!"

"Not exactly modest, huh?" Mimi whispered this second comment to Tai.

"I figured out a way to get up here…with my _wonderful_ knowledge of everything. But, that doesn't matter! What matters is…that not only your _bodies_ will be dead…but soon, your _souls_ will be dead. With this "soul appearance device." It can make your souls take on a form…a form, that, once dead, will no longer let your souls live!" Dallas laughed evilly, once again. His voice lowered. "Prepare to die…again!" He motioned for Tai to move out of the way. "I want to kill _her_ first!" he explained. "So move!"

Tai held his ground. He would not move. Not even if his soul died in the doing of it. And so, Dallas held up a device that looked kind of like a gun, aimed it, and shot. At first, though nothing happened. Tai could feel his body taking on a shape, of course. Once he was done solidifying, Dallas pulled out a gun, aimed it, and fired. But, just as the bullet was inches away from Tai's face, he disappeared. Mimi ducked, and the bullet missed her by millimeters.

She glanced down into the hospital room below. Tai stood there, looking up at the sky, trying to spot her, fear evident on his face. _He showed Courage in protecting me,_ Mimi thought, dully. _But now, I am going to die. His act of Courage was for nothing. Because I'm going to die anyway. _

Sure enough, after a grunt of disgust at realizing that Tai had escaped, Dallas pointed the first gun-like object at Mimi, and fired. She could feel herself solidifying. In just a few seconds, he would kill her. 

But, instead of cowering like he had expected her to, Mimi stood straight and tall, her eyes sparking with fire. He had killed her best friend. She had known for a while that Sora was never to come back. Had she been to come back, she would have appeared with them. And so, she waited to be killed with anger, not fear, evident in her eyes. Waited until she could be with her best friend. She cast one last glance down below; took once last look at Tai's face.

But…the bullet never came. Dallas had been swayed by the look on her face. He knew that she was no longer afraid. And that disturbed him. He preferred for all of his victims to be cowering in terror; but this one wasn't.

"Why don't you just kill me, huh? Why don't you just get it over with?" Mimi shot at him, not even a slight tremor in her voice.

"I'm waiting for you to become afraid!" Dallas shot back at her. 

"Is that it? Well, then, you're going to have to wait an _awfully_ long time!" Mimi hissed at him. She stood still for a few seconds, thinking. "It's not that, is it? You can't do it, can you? There is some good in you…and you can't bring yourself to shot me!" she taunted. It wasn't that she wanted to die…but she would like to have it over with, sooner, rather than later. "You can't do it!" she taunted again. 

Dallas's face wavered, and his eyes became angry. But, before he could move, he was gone.

Mimi was startled when he suddenly disappeared. Though, she was also so relieved, that she sank down to her knees. She looked down below her. But Dallas was not there. She let out a sigh of relief at this.

"You defeated him," a voice told her. Turning, Mimi saw Kate and Saph. It was Kate that had spoken.

"You defeated him because you told the truth…you showed Sincerity. You were right…he couldn't bring himself to do it," Saph said.

"And now, you will be reunited with the others," Kate added. Then, under her breath, she muttered, "And you'll get to see Tai. Wish _I_ could be with Tai…"

Saph heard this comment, and gave a small laugh. 

And then, they both disappeared. Mimi was alone…but not for long. Within seconds, she was standing amid her friends, as Tai hurried up to her and threw his arms around her. Mimi accepted his embrace.

"What about Sora?" Kari asked in a small voice, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"She's dead, Kari. Really dead. She won't be coming back." Mimi said, as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her best friend.

"But…_why_?" Kari demanded.

"It was different with Sora, Kari," Mimi started to explain. "None of us wanted to die. But Sora did. When she realized what Dallas was really like, she wanted to die. Wanted to die…because we were gone…and because she realized that Dallas was gone, as well. I guess she really loved him…though just _how_ she could stand him…I don't know." Mimi finished.

Tai drew her back into his arms, and, tipping her face upwards, gently kissed her. "I just thank God that you didn't join her, Mimi," he whispered.

Mimi smiled. She knew for certain, that she had found her one honest heart.

The End

Did ya like it? Please review!

Gatomon_1


End file.
